


sterek 100 words drabbles

by yorit1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: different drabbles each chapter is a different sterek drabble.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	1. arrest, scarf, confused

Stiles usually knew when he was doing something around and that would cause him to be arrested. But right now he was confused he had no idea what he had done wrong. He had not done anything that would cause him to be arrested. Stiles tightened the scarf that was around his neck and hoped that he would be able to say something that would get him out of the situation.   
“Hello, Officers how can I help you?” Stiles asked.  
“Do you know why we stopped you?”  
“I’m the sheriff’s son?”  
“Derek needs you.”  
Stiles was floored. What’s wrong, Derek!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fold, melt, victorious

Stiles and Derek were having a competition to see who could fold the piece of cloth more times. Stiles was able to get it nine times and was victorious. The winner got ice cream in any flavour that they wanted.   
They went to stiles favourite ice cream shop and ordered his favourite ice cream, golden rockets. It was a special at that shop and had just so much ice cream goodness.   
“Yes, I won!” exclaimed stiles.  
“Shut up and eat stiles, before your ice cream melts,” Derek said in his annoyed voice.   
“Will do, because I won and you lost.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a surprise. for Stiles.

Stiles came home from a long day of classes and was tired. He just wanted to rest. When he opened the door, he was surprised. The table was set and whatever was on the table smelled divine.   
“What is this, Derek?” Stiles asked.   
Derek came over and kissed stiles. “I just wanted to surprise you after a long day of classes.”   
Stiles sat at the table and saw that there was lasagna on the table. It was Derek’s special recipe. And stiles loved it.   
“I love you, Derek.”  
“I love you too. Eat up we’re having Ice cream for dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage, cheer, fill

Stiles and Derek were in awe. Their little girl was on stage, and she was commanding attention. They cheered her on as she did her recital. They were with her as she practised her dance countless times. She was their little star.   
“Daddy, Papa, did you see me?” Lexi cried in delight as she runs up to Derek.   
“We did peanut, you were amazing. How about we go get ice cream and have as much as we can fill in our tummies.” Stiles said, crouching down to her level.   
“Daddy, you’re the best,” She said and hugged stiles. Stiles laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rapid, twist, drown

Derek, stiles and Lexi went swimming together. Stiles was proud of their baby girl; she was six and was able to swim on her own.  
“Lexi remember the rules?” Stiles asked. The ever protective parent.   
“Staying near the shore and stay near papa.” Lexi parroted.   
“That’s right, you know that we can get Rapid twists and they come from nowhere, you don’t want to drown miss,” Stiles said and booped her nose.   
“No, daddy,” Lexi said as she ran with Derek into the water.   
Stiles fondly watched the two of them having fun and playing in the water enjoying life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post, hang, curve

Stiles was having a quiet day at home with Derek. They were just getting home chores done. Derek went to get the post in case of anything game in the mail for them. Stiles was currently hanging the laundry. He was working hard, the line was in a curve, and he needed it to straighten out.   
“Hi Honey, I’m home,” Derek called out.   
“Sourwolf Im out here.” Stiles said.   
Derek came out and kissed stiles.   
“Mhm, I love your kisses.” stiles groaned into the kiss.   
“I love you,” Derek said as he nuzzled into Stiles’s neck. Derek loved stiles scent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> animal, hospital, special.

Today was a special day for their family, stiles and Derek were taking Lexi to the animal shelter to pick out her pet. She was so excited to get her pet, and she has talked about nothing else for a few weeks now.   
“This one, I want this one.” Lexi pointed to the golden retriever.   
“Yes, you can have her.”  
“Yay I call her blondie.”  
Stiles suddenly got a phone call. Stiles’s face paled as he was talking on the phone.   
“Is everything okay?” Derek asked.   
“Its dad he’s in the hospital. Someone tried to mug him.” stiles said frowning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare, trust, spooky

Stiles and Derek have been together for five years. They first got together at a Halloween party Where Stiles was dared to kiss Derek. This lead to them confessing their feelings for each other. Now five years later, Derek always tells Stiles that he trusts him more than anyone else in the world. Tonight they are throwing their own spooky Halloween party for all their friends. Stiles thinks it will be better than the party they confessed their feelings because he is an excellent party planner and they are a solid unit, and no one knows scary better than them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tub, Like, Bath

Stiles was giving Lexi a bath in the tub before they were getting ready to go trick or treating. After that he was dressing her in her costume, and applying the fake blood around her mouth. Lexi was going as a vampire princess bride. She loved all three and could not decide so she would be them all together.   
“Daddy you like?” Lexi asked as she came downstairs and showed Derek the costume.   
“You look great princess,” Derek said.   
“Dad are we ready to go?” Lexi asked.   
“Yes lets go munchkin,” The family of three left to trick or treat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spider, wax, steam.

Stiles was getting ready for the Halloween party that he and Derek were going to. Stiles was waxing his here so that it would stand perfectly. Next, he was using steam so that he could role on the spider tattoo for his costume.   
“How do I look?” Stiles asked.  
“Like a spiderman ready to fight crime.”  
“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”   
Derek and Stiles were kissing and just enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes it was nice just being them two. Something they will not have a lot of tonight at the party.   
“I’m ready let’s go.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wood, slap, wet.

Derek was building a house for Stiles and the pack. He was nailing the wood into place. The house needed to be big for the whole pack.   
Suddenly it started raining. Derek was getting wet. The rain was slapping against him. Derek would need to continue building the hose another day.   
Derek hurried to his loft to change. He sees Stiles sitting on the sofa watching tv.   
“Derek, you’re wet.”  
“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Derek snarked at Stiles.   
Derek quickly changed his clothes and joined Stiles on the couch. Derek kissed Stiles and Stiles snuggled up close to Derek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, possessive, call.

Derek had a surprise for Stiles. It has been a year since they got married. He wanted today to be remarkable. He went all out with things for the two of them in their house. Derek Calls Stiles to let him know that the surprise is ready. Derek was surprised by how possessive he was of these moments. He truly cherished his relationship with Stiles and all that has happened.   
“Hi honey I’m home,” Stiles called out.   
“In here,” Derek said and kissed Stiles when he arrived.   
“Derek I love this,” Stiles said as he kissed Derek on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bush, front, fetch.

Stiles and Derek are in the front yard with Lexi and their dog cookie. They are playing fetch with their dog.   
“Cookie fetch,” Lexi said as she threw the ball at Cookie.   
The ball fell behind the bush, and Cookie went and fetched the ball.   
“Good girl,” Stiles said, and the dog ran up to him.   
Stiles Derek Lexi and Cookie enjoyed playing with each other. It was fun to have this time on the weekend to be together as a family. Stiles would not change anything about these moments he loved being with his family.   
“I love you, Cookie.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polite, needy, mind

Stiles was feeling needy; he needed some alone time with Derek. He took Lexi and brought her over to Scott’s house.   
“Scott, do you mind looking after Lexi for a bit?” Stiles asked.  
“It's no problem. I love Lexi.”  
“Lex be polite to Scott while you are here. Dad and I will be back to pick you up tomorrow.” Stiles said and hugged Lexi.   
Stiles went back home and saw Derek. He jumped on him.   
“I need you sourwolf.” Stiles said and nuzzled into Derek.   
Derek grabbed Stiles and carried him up to their bedroom, kissing him the way there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> compare, expensive, vegetable

Stiles, Derek, and Lexi went to the store for their weekly shopping trip. Stiles first stop was the vegetables he needed to ensure that his family were healthy.   
Lexi came with two boxes and wanted both.  
“Lexi pick one.”  
Lexi was comparing the two to decide which one she wanted. When she chose, she put one into the cart.   
Derek brought over some expensive wine. While it was expensive, it was worth while for them to be able to celebrate tonight after Lexi is asleep.   
“Ready to go?”  
Everyone nodded their head, yes, and the little family left the store.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shout, snot, bare

Stiles was looking at his daughter Lexi, and what she had done, he knew that he needed to punish her.   
“Lexi no TV for a week.”  
Lexi started crying, and she had snot coming out of her nose. She bared her neck to Stiles as she was crying. Stiles hugged her close to him.  
“I know baby, I know. Sometimes things happen, and I don’t want to do this, but we need to learn that we cant do that. Lexi, I love you.” Stiles said.   
“I love you too, daddy,” Lexi said as she hugged her dad close to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign, party, benficial

The Hale pack was having a charity Gala or party for orphan werewolves. The Hale family reigned over the supernatural population of the west coast. This gala would be beneficial to lots of werewolves.   
“Derek, how do I look?” Stiles asked.   
“You look good, ready to go?” Derek asked.   
Derek and Stiles had to be there early as they were beneficiaries of the charity. Derek loved how Stiles looked in his suit.   
When Stiles and Derek arrived, They were shocked at how amazing the hall looks. People would enjoy themselves tonight, and lots of orphans will hopefully find a home.


End file.
